Labeling optical storage discs, such as (compact discs) CDs, (digital versatile discs) DVDs and the like, may be accomplished in various ways. An inkjet printer solution uses a Cartesian coordinate system and a horizontal scanning print head to apply ink to a specially coated disc media. A disadvantage of this approach is the requirement for a device separate from the optical drive to perform the printing and the high cost of the special media. Another technique forms marks on circular tracks. However, significant overhead delays for drive operations such as drive settling, etc., often occur between tracks, increasing the time required to label the disc.